1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a bath tub and, more particularly, to a portable sofa and bathing unit.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Existing provisions for bathing a bedridden patient are limited. The patient must either be hoisted from his or her bed and transported to an existing bath tub or be given sponge bath while remaining in their bed. Difficulty arises in transporting a patient to and from a bath tub. Moreover, a risk of injury to a patient increases proportionally with the distance in which the patient must be transported to a bath tub. With respect to sponge baths, a patient receiving a sponge bath may not be cleaned as thoroughly as a patient receiving a bath in a bath tub. A need prevails for a portable bathing unit which may be transported to a location in the proximity of a patient.
Portable bathing devices have been the subject of patent protection in the prior art of record. For example, one such portable bathing device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,611,341, issued Sep. 23, 1952 to Hugh P. Paris. Paris discloses a portable bathing device for bathing horses. The bathing device is adapted to be towed by a motor vehicle. Another portable bathing device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,774, issued Nov. 17, 1964 to Jack E. Moore et al. Moore discloses a portable bath is configured so as to be used in providing physiological heat treatment. Another bathing device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,370, issued Feb. 21, 1978 to George W. Harmony, III, who discloses a bathing apparatus intended for use in bathing bedridden patients. Another patent deemed of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,838, issued Apr. 15, 1980 to Wilson T. Shill, who discloses a birthing bath. In yet another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,629, issued Jun. 17, 1980 to Hideo Kagawa, a tub-bathing apparatus for bedridden and handicapped people is disclosed. It should be noted that not one of the above patents would be aesthetically appealing in a living environment.
A portable bathing device that could be convertible to an article of furniture, however, could be suitably located in a living environment. Such bathing devices have been the subject of patent protection. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 569,001, issued Oct. 6, 1896 to Johan Bock; 630,416, issued Aug. 8, 1899 to Samuel J. Smith; 652,744, issued Jul. 1, 1900 to Irving E. Carman; 761,443, issued May 31, 1904 to Frank R. Buck; and 1,077,199, issued Oct. 28, 1913 to Willard C. James, all disclose couches and bath tubs combined. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 630,416, issued Dec. 16, 1919 to Kenneth A. Mowat, discloses a bed or couch that may be suitably supported by a bath tub.
In addition to the aforementioned patents, another patent considered to be deemed of interest includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,348, issued Apr. 18, 1989 to Kenneth Pauna. Pauna discloses a convertible bed and bathroom combination. However, this combination is not convertible so as to form an article of furniture that would be aesthetically appealing in the setting of a home.
As inherent in the name, a "portable" bathing device should be easily transportable from one location to another. Though the employment of casters may assist in the transportation of a portable bathing device, the travel of the device may be gravely limited to the dimensions of the passageways through which the device is to be transported. Careful consideration of the structure and configuration of a portable bathing unit according to the present invention overcomes some of the difficulties associated with the transportation of the bathing units in accordance with the prior art of record.
Applicant's present invention is further adapted to be filled and drained while remaining free to be transported from one location to another. Suitable plumbing is provided to meet this requirement.
Moreover, the bathing device is convertible to an article of furniture that would be both aesthetically pleasing in a living environment.
In addition, the combined article of furniture and portable bathing unit may include auxiliary features, such as a hydrotherapy system. Examples of hydrotherapy systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,954,179, issued Sep. 4, 1990 to Thomas K. Franninge; and 5,079,784, issued Jan. 14, 1992 to Bruno A. Rist et al.
The portable bathing unit according to applicant's instant invention is further configured to be sufficiently elevated to provide clearance to maneuver a hoist thereabout and thus, enable a patient to be easily hoisted into and from the bath chamber of the portable bathing unit.
The portable sofa and bathing unit according to the applicant's instant invention is structured and configured to bring to pass a resolution to the problems associated with the aforementioned existing portable bathing devices. None of the above patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.